Filling In Blanks
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Derek knows that Chloe likes Simon. There's no need to fill in the blanks. But when Derek and Chloe find themselves in a...promising situation, Derek is proved wrong. An extra scene during "The Awakening." Chlerek


_Title: Filling In Blanks_

_Summary: One-shot! Derek knows that Chloe likes Simon. There's no need to fill in the blanks. But when Derek and Chloe find themselves in a...promising situation, Derek is proved wrong. An extra scene during "The Awakening." Chlerek_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T, for a few choice phrases from a certain werewolf_

**Silent Knight: Told you to watch out for more one-shots! ;) Though this might be shamless advertising, check out my full-length story that is a bit cliched, but perhaps you might like it? The only reason the story's cliched is because of the fact it's a **_"The Summoning"_**-from-Derek's-view type of story, but if you'll give it a chance, I'll appreciate it. It's called **_A Summoning_**...yeah, yeah, I know - **"Real creative title there, Silent Knight." **Still though - check it out, give it a chance. Review, favourite, alert, all that jazz.**

**Anywho, like I said in the summary, it's a so-called "extra scene" that I have made up for the second book in Chloe and co.'s awesome adventure towards taking down the Edison Group. It's all Chlerek, but does have a hint of Chlimon simply for the fact that Derek, like said in the summary, thinks that Chloe likes Simon and vice versa. Hopefully you'll enjoy, and will be willing to even favourite or - gasp! - review. :)**

**I only own this oneshot, the plot for this oneshot and nothing else. The rest of it belongs to Kelley Armstrong, but you didn't need to really know this, did you? ;)**

* * *

**Filling In Blanks**

**Oneshot**

_Well, seems like the Edison Group's still on our trail - right on it, actually._ Derek thought this bitterly to himself, holding Chloe's hand and quickly pushing through men, women and children alike. Though they wouldn't think of actually doing anything in front of civilians, Derek knew that him and Chloe had to be as far as they could be from them. _But at least Simon's alright - he's fine...with Tori._ Just thinking about her made his lip curl, but he tried to look past everything she had done not only to him, but also to Simon and Chloe.

Especially Chloe.

Sure, he felt something for Chloe - something deep, perhaps, but the things Tori did to her - his feelings for Chloe ruled out for the moment - were all terrible. Never once had she been kind to Chloe, or been thankful about anything the blond had done for her. She simply was taking everything she did for her for granted. Like she would be here if Chloe hadn't helped. Like she would be here had Chloe not stood up for her. Like she would be here had Chloe not been...well, _Chloe_.

Though Derek sometimes liked Chloe's kind, caring personality, he also disliked her personality as well. Derek, for one, would've snapped by now, and would've seriously throttled Tori if he had been in Chloe's position.

Chloe sure had patience, it seemed like to him.

"In here." He said quickly, looking around wildly while pushing Chloe inside a small gap between two buildings. There wasn't much room, but it was dark and nobody would be able to see them in there. Plus, there was only one entrance - another positive. If Derek and Chloe didn't want to be seen, then there would be no way anyone could be able to see them, unless they were looking into that specific spot. At first, when he had seen the gap, when he was urging Chloe into the gap, it seemed like such a great hiding spot - all positives, no negatives. Although, when he himself tried - and, surprisingly enough, managed - to squeeze in the gap, he wished he had found some place else.

This had to be the worst hidding spot even now.

How was Derek supposed to think, or even fuction, with Chloe plastered against him? They were touching from chest to feet, something that, while he was kind of...happy about, he also dreaded. His cheeks didn't redden like Chloe's were doing, but his heartbeat began to quicken, which he was sure Chloe could hear - could feel, 'cause he sure could hear hers.

Derek was an idiot - an absolute idiot.

"Can they see us?" Chloe asked, voice hushed. Her chest moved against his with each word, with each breath, and Derek squeezed his eyes shut to not think any thoughts that - if Chloe had not been a necromancer, but a mind reader - would seriously embarrass and fluster Chloe.

Let's just say that it was a good thing that she wasn't a mind reader. Uh...translation? The bad, x-rated thoughts wooshed in and out of Derek's brain, each one getting...worse and more intense than the previous.

_Stupid hormones, stupid puberty, stupid naive Chloe, stupid Edison Group - _stupid everything_._

"...Derek - are you alright?" She asked then, voice sounding troubled and worried. For him. God...that stupid, stupid girl. She should be more worried for herself right about now, especially since his wolf instincts were practically begging him to...erm, _do stuff_ with her - for all you younger readers out there.

_Please stop talking - better yet, stop breathing. That way I'll be able to concentrate. Then, and _only then_, will I feel better._ This was what Derek thought at the moment, but he wasn't actually going to say that aloud. Chloe would misinterperate it, and think that Derek simply did not want to be around her, or thought of her as stupid or annoying or something like that. So he simply grunted, "I'm fine." Turning to look if they were there, Derek had to lean a bit towards Chloe to see around the corner. Which meant that the side of his face would come closer with Chloe's face.

He swore she stopped breathing, but her heartbeat escalated.

Of course, she didn't want him to be so close. Probably could smell the B.O. that was now worse because of the fact he hadn't had a shower for a while now, along with the disgusted pimples and zits scattered over his face. They had toned down a bit, but were still there. Every time he looked in the mirror, it was like they were mocking him or something.

_...once more - _stupid puberty_._

"No. I don't see them. They probably went past us."

The next move Derek made was a huge mistake. Not even backing up, Derek turned his head, cheek brushing against hers - _nice; she no doubt felt the pimples and zits...good going, Souza_ - and his face was even more dangerously close with Chloe. Well, she probably thought he was coming onto her now.

Great.

_She likes Simon, idiot - not you! Isn't it obvious?_ It was obvious. Simon and Chloe, with all their touches, talks, smiles and glances, they were definitely going to become a couple soon enough. Derek knew it, Simon knew it, Chloe was oblivious but she sure thought it might happen - Tori knew it, and realized it first before all of them. Why else would've she been an even bitchier bitch to Chloe back at the Lyle House than she would've been had Simon not been attracted to Chloe and vice versa?

Tori was a bitch, but Derek had to admit she wasn't a dumb bitch. She was smart...although this was something that Derek didn't exactly want to admit, but it was the truth.

_Simon is your brother - you love the guy. Are you really going to try and move in on someone who he obviously likes? Chloe's pretty much a friend now. Are you going to ruin that sort of relationship with her by trying to kiss her? Are you actually going to try and come in between something that obviously cannot be stopped?_

The answer to all three questions were an obvious no.

But the damage had been done. Derek and Chloe were now more up close and personal, their faces centimeters away. Their eyes were locked, and neither of them tried to break the deafening silence or try to move away - though Chloe's head was pretty much against the wall. Derek was the one who was free to move his head around; why wasn't he, then?

Because he let hormones get the better of him. Because he was a total, complete idiot. Because he was selfish, and oblivious, and aloof, and should probably get his act together and move away from Chloe before things got even more awkward.

_If they _could _get any more awkward than they already were, _The werewolf thought angrily to himself, eyes locked with the necromancer's.

...was it just him, or was Chloe actually...leaning in towards him? No, no - it was be him doing that. Of course it was! Chloe would near actually try and iniate a kiss! The girl was too -

Chloe leaned in fully, and pressed her lips against Derek's closing her eyes. Derek was going crazy at this point, his mind screaming out every curse word known man, unable to actually realize what was going on. Chloe. _Kissing_. Him. _Not. Simon._

_Holy sweet Jesus! Did her tongue just...enter my _mouth_?_

Yes - yes, it did just enter his mouth. Who knew naive, sweet Chloe had it in her? Not Derek, that's for sure.

When Chloe finally leaned away from him, Derek was shocked. "I-...you just..."

Her eyes began to cloud in guilt, and she began stutter and trip over herself, trying to apologize about the fact that she had taken advantage of him and kissed him without exactly thinking about it and how sorry she was for doing and how she would never do it again now that she knew that he didn't actually feel something for her. And - no, she didn't feel for him! Well, yeah, she did, but not romantically - she didn't feel anything for him romantically. That wasn't saying that he was ugly or something, and that nobody felt anything romantically for him because of this fact. Not that him being ugly was a fact. Not that saying him ugly was not a fact. Wait - no - that came out the wrong way! She didn't mean to say it like that!

Derek rolled his eyes, and leaned in, molding his lips against hers. For once, she was the shocked one, the surprised one. Doing something, Derek could do, but simply following something - like, say, Chloe unexpectedly kissing him, for one - was one that he could not.

After some time of them kissing, he pulled away.

"So...you like me? Romantically, I mean?" He asked her, adding teasing in his tone just a bit for Chloe to start blushing.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, uh...u-um, yeah. I-I do. D-Do you...?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her, not believing what a stupid question it was that she had just asked. There was a saying that went a little like this: "There's no such thing as stupid questions." But, of course, this werewolf thought that saying was absolutely bullcrap. Chloe just strengthened his argument.

"No Chloe, I merely kissed you because I don't like you in any shape, way or form." He deadpanned. Chloe laughed nervously. Once more, her chest moved up and down against his, and Derek tried his best not to attach their lips together and...ahem, _have his way_ with a certain necromancer. The situation just didn't allow it - how they had managed to sneak even _one_ kiss in there was astonishing, really.

"Stupid question, huh?"

"No - really?"

And that was all Chloe needed to shut up, but not before murmuring "Sorry," and kissing him quickly on the lips again.

You know - if every stupid question she made meant her kissing him after wards, Derek might not complain much about that idiotic saying at all.

_Man am I so glad I decided to fill in the blanks with the whole Chloe-Simon ordeal. _He thought happily to himself as he sneakily got out from the small gap they had been enclosed it, made sure the coast was clear and gave Chloe the all-clear to come out.

Who knew "filling in the blanks" meant three kisses in a small gap between the buldings while running away from an evil corporation out to get you?

'Cause Derek sure didn't.

* * *

**Silent Knight: ...uh, stupid ending, much? I couldn't think of any other way to end it, so I decided to do the stupidest thing like I always do - trying and end a chapter/oneshot at a quirky note that is, obviously, not at all quirky. Not even remotely.**

**But, eh, whatever. I tried - can't blame much on me, can you? *silence* ...well, sure, you can, but - ugh! Forget it! I'm merely pissing myself off.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this Chlerek fanfic, and will, in the future, make your own. :) You know what to do now - review, favourite...all that she-bang.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
